penderitaan ninja emerald
by anameuzumaki
Summary: Sakura mendekatkan naruto dengan Hinata. Tapi naruto masih mencintai Sakura. Tanpa diketahui naruto sakura mencintainya. Bagaimama kelanjutannya?/r


Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : gaje, abal

* * *

Aku sakura haruno. Aku memiliki seorang teman berambut kuning Naruto uzumaki. Ia menyukai hinata hyuug

a. Aku ingin jujur kepadanya. Tapi aku terlalu pernah memberi aku kalung. Kalung itu menyimpan banyak kenangan, walaupun aku tidak pernah menjadi pacarnya. Dan aku juga seorang ninja sama dengan naruto. Kami berdua harus menyembunyikan identitas asli kami.

Sampai, "Sakura chan apa kau punya ide untuk mendekatkan aku dengan hinata". Aku tercengang. "Selama ini aku menyukai Hinata". Jadi begitu baiklah aku akan membantumu. "Naruto, aku akan membantu. Bagaimana jika kau melamarnya, aku akan membawanya ke tempat kau melamarnya jadi pacarmu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Skip time

Aku membawa Hinata ke taman tempat pelamaran. Walau hatiku sakit tapi aku akan biarkan naruto mendapatkan perempuan yqng dia mau.

Naruto's POV

aku melihat sakura membawa hinata. Tapi aku melihat kekosongan di mata sakura. Matanya sepeti penuh kesedihan. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Dan dia sepertinya juga tidak suka denganku. Sudahlah lagi pula Hinata sudah ada di depanku.

"Hinta maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?". "Aku mau naruto kun." Setelah selesai lamaran, aku melihat rangkaian bunga. Lalu aku sadar butuh kerja keras untuk membuatnya. Aku tahu siapa yang membuatnya, Sakura Haruno.

Aku melihat sakura bersandar di tian. Aku menghampirinya. "oi sakura chan" sapaku. "Hai Naruto."sapanya tersenyum. Tapi itu seperti senyuman palsu."sakura terima kasih atas bunganya."sakura ternyum dan menjawab "sama sama". Lalu aku melihat ada darah di kantongnya walau hanya sedikit. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tangnmu ?" Kataku. "Tangnku tidak apa apa." Kutarik tangn sakura. Dan tangannya terluka.

End naruto pov

Setelah kejadian itu kami jarang bertemu.

Setelah 2 tahun

Aku dan Naruto bertemu di sebuah sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Apalagi kami satu kelas. Di taman sekolah aku dan Naruto bertemu kembali. "Lama tak bertemu sakura". Katanya. "Hai Naruto."aku tersenyum padanya. "Apa kau masih berpacaran dengan Hinata ?" Naruto menjawab "ya masih, tapi kami beda sekolah." Hatiku remuk mendengarnya. Lalu kami berbicqng sampai

Teeet teeeet

Lalu kami semua masuk kelas.

Skip time

Aku pergi ke tempat para ninja berkumpul. Setelah acara lamaran dulu naruto pindah ke luar kota. Tentu pindah ke tempat perkumpulan nija di kota itu. Sa, bil menunggu yang lain aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca sebuah buku. Cara agar semua ninja bebas dari hukuman (hukuman : karena melakukan kesalahan besar mereka dijadikan ninja).

Yaitu dengan menceburkan seorang ninja yang tidak memiliki cinta di jigoku no ai. Jika masuk ke lubang itu tanpa cinta mungkin bisa menyelamatkan semua termasuk diri sendiri. Tapi jika masih ada cinta, tidak akan selamat.

Setelah membaca itu ia memutuskan untuk menceburkan dirinya ke lubang itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan ninja lain.

Skip time

Konoha senior high school

"Naruto, apa kau punya waktu ?".

"Tentu sakura".

Di taman sekolah aku berbicara dengnnya."Naruto bisakah kau memberi tahu kepada para ninja bahwa aku akan pergi sekitar 5 hari dan jqngan pernah mencariku karena urusan penting. Kumohon naruto". Naruto mulai curiga. "Baiklah sakura".

Skip time

Naruto POV

"Hinata kenapa kau tampak serius ?".tanya ku kepada hinata.

"Naruto aku ingin kita putus." Katanya.

"Mengapa kau ingin putus denganku ,"

"Karena aku sudah punya sasuke. " kata hinata.

"Dasar si Teme itu."

"Dan naruto ini tentang sakura, ia akan melompat dari hell of love." Kata hinata dengan wajah menyesal.

Naruto kaget dengan perkataan gadis hyuugq itu. "Cepat hentikan sakura sebelum terlambat."Naruto langsung berlari. "Arigatou,atas infonya."

End naruto POV.

"Sudah saatnya aku terjun, aku tahu aku akan mati karena masih mencintai naruto , tapi inilah yang aku inginkan. Lebih baik dunia ini tanpa aku."sebelum aku terjun aku ingin melepas kalung yang di berikan Naruto. Tapi ketika aku ingin melepas kalungnya ada tangan yang menahan tanganku yang satu. Dan tangan satunya digunakan untuk memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. 'Rasanya aku mengenali pelukan ini. Ketikq qku mencoba melihat mukanya, benar ternyata NARUTO. "Sakura chan aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku sudah putus dari hinta. Jangan lari dari kebenaran bahwa kau masih mencintaiku." Kata naruto dengan nafas terengah engah.

Aku menangis dalam dekapannya perkataan terakhirnya menghancurkan pertahananku. "Naruto mengapa kau menyelamatkanku kenapa tak biarkan saja aku mati ?.""karena aku mencintaimu tak pernah berhenti m3ncintaimu." Naruto membalikkan tubuhku dan menciumku. Lembut dan hangat...

Aku pingsan di dekapannya. Naruto membawaku pergike rumahnya. Dan kehidupan baruku dengan Naruto. Arigtou, Naruto kun.


End file.
